This invention relates to an improved tool turret for turning machines.
Turretheads are known in the state of the art for receiving a number of tools, such as chisels, for outside turning tools and drill rods for inside work, the tools being mounted on a capstan which in turn is disposed, movably in two directions, on an inclined bed carrier.
The mountings for the tools provided on the turret are conventionally distributed, for example, in two concentric semicircles, so that the carriers of one semicircle are disposed on the angle bisector between the carriers of the other semicircle, thus resulting in a symmetrical distribution of all carriers. As a rule, the height or the distance of the axis of rotation of the turning machine and thereby of the workpiece above the inclined bed carrier is preset. In accordance with the state of the art, this also determines the maximal spacing of the control axis of the turret above the inclined bed carrier, that is, the maximal diameter of the tool-carrying plate of the turret, so that the fixed tools can be displaced or brought forward when the turret and its carriers move on the inclined bed carrier up to the middle of the workpiece.
Maximal limitation of the diameter of the tool-carrying plate also represents a limitation for the maximum number of possible tool carriers, particularly for drill bits, on the turret. If the individual tool carriers of the turret are too close together, the space required for working with a tool clamped in a carrier is inadmissibly curtailed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a turret which is improved over the state of the art in that, at a given spacing of the spindle axis of the turning machine from its carriage, it offers a larger number of tool carriers and/or a wider space for the workpiece.
Another more specific object of the invention is to provide a turret for retaining processing tools on a turning machine which is disposed on a cross-slide rest that is displaceable vertically to the spindle axis of the turning machine on a turning carriage and wherein the operational axis of the turret is located at a greater distance from the carriage than the spindle axis and the turret is shiftable at unequal angles.